


invisible string

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: “The ‘red thread of fate’ is commonly thought of as an invisible red cord around the finger of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation as they are “their true love”.”“My dear Will, love can only describe so much of what I feel for you. My hunger that I once believed to be infinite is nourished at the sight of you.”
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> i had the first paragraph down, then had a case of writer’s block until t.swift’s new song “invisible string” gave me an epiphany, so this fic for the most part is inspired by that song. <3

It was quiet. Finally, after all these years of seeing into the macabre minds of gruesome killers, it was quiet in Will’s head. His mind was a comfort blanket of serenity as he lovingly ran a hand through Hannibal’s ashen locks, his eyes never breaking contact with maroon ones. Will knew as his veins buzzed with liquid joy as he laid on his lover’s chest in a shady motel that had seen better days somewhere in Nevada, that he’d never been happier and by the toothy smile Hannibal was giving him while caressing his scarred cheek, he knew the older man felt the same way.

“I wish it would have always been like this,” Will whispered into Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal hummed in agreement. “When I first went to Florence, I would sleep and see you just like this: on top of me and caressing my face while whispering sweet nothings in that southern accent you try so hard to hide.” He chuckled.

Will poked Hannibal’s cheek. “My accent isn’t sexy like yours is, but I bet you loved those dreams, hm?” 

“No—” Hannibal paused, stroking Will’s soft dark curls as he gathered his thoughts. “I don’t know if I would call them dreams because I would wake up and you weren’t there.”

The ex-profiler murmured in understanding as he observed his lover’s lovesick expression turn haunted as if this tender moment was a fever dream in hiding. “I get it. They were nightmares of the worst kind. The bittersweet type where you’d think it was all real only to wake up in reality cold from the realization dawning in that it’s not even a memory because it was never real. It was a broken piece of your mind grieving the loss of what you could’ve had.” Will leaned down and pressed his lips against Hannibal’s until they bruised. “But I promise you that this is real. Hannibal Lecter is truly cuddling his boyfriend on a broken couch in a shitty motel somewhere in fucking Nevada of all places. All we need now is for you to walk in with a bowl of protein scramble and a tumbler of coffee.”

Both men laughed until tears came out of their eyes and their stomach ached at the absurdity that the long, painful borderline traumatic path they half-willingly embarked on together led them here of all places. 

Hannibal stopped laughing first, his eyes dilating as he sobered up from his tearful laughter to store his soulmate’s euphoric expression next to where he kept the warm memories shared with Mischa in the most prized room of his memory palace.

Will’s laughter faded to a chuckle before dying as his head tilted in confusion at Hannibal’s confused, wonderstruck face. “You okay?”

He shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. “I told you that you would find me interesting.”

Will threw his head back in laughter before shooting his lover a smirk. “I found something else about you.”

“And what could that be?”

“I love you.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened as he flashed a chipped smile. “My dear Will, love can only describe so much of what I feel for you. My hunger that I once believed to be infinite is nourished at the sight of you.”

The therapist led his paramour to the bed, leaning against it while Will remained in his tight embrace. “See. This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.”

“It’s beautiful,” Will whispered, falling as he pushed them over.


End file.
